Jahrmarktstrubel
by KeiMaxwell
Summary: Yaoi [YxY] [BxR] [KxJ] Ein Rollenspiel von Usagi-chan und mir. Die Jungs machen einen Ausflug zum Domino-Herbstmarkt. Was da so passieren kann...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jahrmarktstrubel  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Author: Usagi-chan [usagilikesduochan@hotmail.com] und K-chan [kchan_yaoi@yahoo.com]  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, humor, sappy, relativ OOC ^^;  
  
Pairings: YYxYM, YBxRB, KJxSK  
  
Archive:  
  
- http://www.yaoi.de  
  
Feedback: Her damit, wir nehmen alles mit Freuden!!! ^____^  
  
Comment: Yuugi, Jonouchi, Ryou, Seto und die Yami's auf dem Jahrmarkt. Ob das so gut  
  
geht, zumal wenn da auch noch Beziehungen entstehen oder aufgedeckt werden?  
  
WARNING: Yaoi=BoyxBoy Love. Wer's nicht mag, brauch's auch nicht lesen, damit wäre  
  
alles gesagt.  
  
This thing with the names:  
  
*hust* Na ja, es gibt da ja diese "wunderbaren" nicht originalen Namen und da eine Menge  
  
Fanfics existieren, die alle irgendwie was anderes verwenden und zudem einige Leute auch  
  
unter Umständen nicht wissen ob jetzt vom Yami Charakter oder vom eigentlichen Chara die  
  
Rede ist, haben wir hier noch mal die Auflistung der Namen, wie man sie vielleicht gehört hat  
  
und wie wir sie hier in der Geschichte verwenden.  
  
Yami Yuugi = Yami (YY)  
  
Yuugi Mutou = Yuugi (YM)  
  
Joey Wheeler = Katsuya Jonouchi (KJ)  
  
Seto Kaiba = Seto (SK)  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura (YB)  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou (RB)  
  
"..." = Gesprochen  
  
/…/ = Gedacht  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Yuugi Mutou, 16 Jahre alt und mehrfacher Duellantenkönig, stieg aus dem Zug, der ihn in eine  
  
der großen Nachbarstädte von Domino City gebracht hatte, und winkte ungeduldig den  
  
Leuten zu, die sich noch im Zug befanden.  
  
"Hey Leute, los kommt schon wir sind doch jetzt so gut wie da!"  
  
Yami, Yuugis dunkle Spirit und einstiger Pharao von Ägypten, der gleich hinter seinem Partner  
  
folgte, musste über die Ungeduld des jungen Teenagers lächeln. Obwohl er es nach einem Jahr  
  
eigentlich gewöhnt sein sollte, konnten ihm die kindliche Begeisterung und das Temperament  
  
seines Aibous doch immer wieder auf's neue erstaunen.  
  
"Wir kommen ja schon!" beruhigte er Yuugi und piekste ihm neckend in die Seite, was seinem  
  
Licht ein überraschtes und empörtes Quicken entlockte. Jonouchi, Yuugi's bester Freund und  
  
Klassenkamerad, konnte nur grinsend den Kopf schütteln.  
  
"Yuugi, du beschwerst dich immer, dass die Leute dich für so jung einschätzen aber... du  
  
benimmst dich wie meine Schwester als sie 10 war," neckte er seinen einen Kopf kürzeren  
  
besten Freund lachend.  
  
"Jonouchi!" empörte sich der Gepiesackte und ließ von seiner Jagt auf Yami ab, um sich im  
  
halbherzigen Ärger auf Jonouchi zu stürzen und ihm eine spielerische Kopfnuss zu verpassen.  
  
Dieses Schauspiel schien, Seto Kaiba, den Besitzer von Kaiba Corporation und ewiger Rivale  
  
Yuugi's, extrem zu belustigen, denn ein recht fies aussehendes Grinsen schlich sich um seine  
  
Mundwinkel, als er betrachtete wie Jonouchi in gespielter Entrüstung über seine, von Yuugi  
  
zugefügte imaginäre Beule rieb.  
  
"Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise mal recht geben," konnte sich der allgemein recht kühle  
  
Duellmonster Sammler und Spieler seine Meinung nicht verkneifen und sorgte damit für einen  
  
der seltenen, erstaunlichen Augenblicke in denen er Jonouchi in etwas Recht gab.  
  
Yami Bakura, wie Yami eine dunkle Spirit und zudem ein ehemaliger Grabräuber, der sich  
  
inzwischen sogar breitwillige zu Ryou Bakura's Partner erklärt hatte, schien hingegen in  
  
keinster Weise amüsiert. Seine Augen verengten sich lediglich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen, als er  
  
den Kommentar Seto's hörte.  
  
"Wo bin ich hier eigentlich? Im Kindergarten?" murmelte er entnervt, was Ryou, einem  
  
weiteren Klassenkameraden und Mitduellant von Seto, Yuugi und Jonouchi ein leises Lachen  
  
entlockte. Bakura schielte zu seinem Partner und seine Augen funkelten misstrauisch.  
  
"Hey, wieso lachst du?"  
  
Bevor Ryou etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich jedoch Yami zu seiner Rettung ein.  
  
"Ach, lass ihnen doch den Spaß," beschwichtigte er den ehemaligen Grabräuber, doch dieser  
  
wollte davon anscheinend nichts hören.  
  
"Und du halt dich raus, Yami!" addierte er im Nachsatz an den dunklen Puzzelgeist und  
  
funkelte ihn an. Ryou war über die ganze Auseinandersetzung nur verwirrt und das sah man  
  
ihm auch an. In diesem Moment erschien Yuugi an seiner Seite. Er war ein wenig aus der  
  
Puste vom 'Jonouchi-Jagen', hatte jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln die Situation zwischen Yami  
  
und Bakura erfasst.  
  
"Uuuh, OK wenn alle fertig sind können wir ja gehen," merkte er an, besorgt, dass sein Yami  
  
und Bakura mitten auf dem Bahnsteig anfangen könnten aufeinander loszugehen. "Da hinten ist  
  
der Ausgang. Ich hoffe euch gefällt der Herbstmarkt. Es ist einer der größten Jahrmärkte die in  
  
der Nähe von Domino stattfinden."  
  
Er lächelte breit und erwartungsvoll während Ryou, der den Streit zwischen den Yami's schon  
  
fast wieder vergessen hatte, mit nicht weniger Begeisterung hinzufügte:  
  
"Außerdem wird dort die beste Zuckerwatte verkauft, die es überhaupt gibt!"  
  
"Na, da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt," meinte Yami, der sich von Yuugi's Vorliebe für  
  
Süßigkeiten schon vor einiger Ewigkeit hatte anstecken lassen.  
  
"Und ich erst....," ließ sich Seto nun vernehmen und der beißende Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme  
  
war deutlich zu hören. Er war nicht das erste Mal auf einem Jahrmarkt und seine Begeisterung  
  
hielt sich aus diesem Grunde auch in Grenzen. Yuugi jedoch achtete überhaupt nicht auf den  
  
reichen CEO sondern fuhr fort, einige der Attraktionen des Jahrmarktes aufzuzählen.  
  
"Und es gibt furchtbar viele Stände mit interessanten Spielen. Zum Beispiel Pferderennen,  
  
Kamelrennen, Kugelbingo und Schießen."  
  
Bei dem letztgenannten fingen die Augen von Bakura plötzlich an zu leuchten.  
  
"Schießen?" fragte er interessiert nach. "Ach wirklich? Auf was wird denn geschossen?"  
  
Jonouchi, dem die leuchtenden Augen sofort auffielen und der auch Seto's immer noch  
  
versteinerte Miene aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte, schauderte ein wenig.  
  
"Uhm irgendwie werd ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es dem einen da an Enthusiasmus fehlt, wo  
  
der andere zuviel hat," kommentierte er und blickte unsicher von Kaiba zu Bakura und wieder  
  
zurück.  
  
"Öhm, warte einfach ab, okay?" wandte Ryou sich indessen mit einem leicht flehenden  
  
Ausdruck direkt an Bakura. Ihm war das Leuchten ebenfalls nicht entgangen und er kannte  
  
seinen Yami inzwischen fast schon besser als ihm lieb war, um den Ausdruck perfekt deuten  
  
zu können.  
  
Die sechs Freunde beschlossen nun, sich endlich in Bewegung zu setzen und Jonouchi, der  
  
noch kurz ungläubig über Bakura und Seto mit dem Kopf schüttelte, machte eine Bewegung,  
  
die fast so wirkte, als wollte er sich bei dem blauäugigen Duellanten einhaken. Im letzten  
  
Augenblick jedoch zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und sein Blick schwirrte hastig über seine  
  
restlichen Freunde. Die Erleichterung, dass es niemand gesehen zu haben schien, war dem  
  
Blondschopf deutlich anzusehen.  
  
Zu seinem Pech konnte er jedoch nicht ahnen, dass ein Augenpaar doch aufmerksamer  
  
gewesen war, als er gedacht hatte, und die Person zudem auch noch gewöhnt war beim  
  
Beobachten nicht aufzufallen.  
  
/Ach ne.../ dachte Bakura nur und ein Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. Jonouchi, der von all dem  
  
keine Ahnung hatte, wandte sich indessen an seinen besten Freund.  
  
"Uhhh, Yuugi, weißt du schon in welche Karusselle du reingehst?"  
  
Der Gefragte sah sich nach seinem blonden Freund um und wurde bleich, als er dessen  
  
Grinsen bemerkte. Yuugi brauchte keine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten um zu wissen was sein  
  
bester Freund dachte. Er kannte Jonouchi gut genug.  
  
"Oh nein Jonouchi, du kriegst mich weder in die Achterbahn noch in den 'Top Spin'. Beides  
  
hat Loopings, sind in der Luft und viel zu schnell..."  
  
Bakura sah die beiden erstaunt und verwirrt an, während Jonouchi breit grinste.  
  
"Ach das sehen wir später noch," entgegnete er neckend und wandte sich seinem weißblonden  
  
Klassenkameraden zu.  
  
"Hey Ryou, du kommst doch auch mit in die Achterbahn, oder?"  
  
"Na, ich weiß nicht so recht....," erwiderte Ryou skeptisch und seine Augen verrieten bereits,  
  
wie wenig er bei dem Gedanken an Achterbahnfahrt Begeisterung aufbringen konnte. "Aber  
  
Kaiba geht doch bestimmt mit!"  
  
Yuugi hingegen begann nun förmlich zu flehen.  
  
"Jou, ich wäre mehr für die Geisterbahn oder 'Psycho' oder von mir aus auch Kettenkarussell  
  
aber Achterbahn...," er verzog sein Gesicht fast wie ein junger Hund, der nicht wusste wie er  
  
sich vor dem bevorstehendem Bad befreien sollte. Die Diskussion fing an Bakura zu irritieren  
  
und er wandte sich an Seto, der seelenruhig und ohne die Miene zu verziehen, neben ihm  
  
entlang schritt.  
  
"Und wie noch mal kommst du bei dem Blondschopf auf den Spitznamen 'Welpe'?" wollte er  
  
von dem CEO wissen und starrte noch irritierter zu Yuugi, der gerade von Yami Beistand  
  
erhielt.  
  
"Du hast doch was erzählt von - wie hieß das? Geisterbahn? Wolltest du nicht da rein?" fragte  
  
der ehemalige Pharao seinen Partner, der die Frage mit einem Strahlen zur Kenntnis nahm,  
  
Jonouchi und die Achterbahn sofort vergessend.  
  
"Oh ja, die Geisterbahn, da gehe ich gerne rein. Ist zwar ein bisschen gruselig, aber die geht  
  
nicht über Kopf und sie ist langsam."  
  
"Okay, dann gehen wir da zusammen rein," legte Yami mit einem leichten Lächeln fest.  
  
"Wirklich? Cool, Yami!" rief der Kleinere der beiden Partner und ehe sich die dunkle Spirit  
  
versah, fand sie sich auch schon in einer stürmischen und gut gelaunten Umarmung wieder.  
  
"Das wird bestimmt klasse!"  
  
Von diesem Gespräch bekam Jonouchi schon nichts mehr mit. Er hatte zufällig die Frage  
  
überhört, die Bakura an Seto stellte und für einen Augenblick vergaß er wen er vor sich hatte,  
  
als er den ehemaligen Grabräuber böse anfunkelte.  
  
"Hey! Wer ist hier ein Welpe?"  
  
"Na, er ist doch wie ein Welpe," erwiderte Seto, den blonden Teenager an seiner Seite völlig  
  
ignorierend. "Total hilflos, wenn ihm keiner sagt, wo's lang geht."  
  
"Aber er winselt nicht wie ein Welpe...," murmelte Bakura und sah wieder irritiert zu Yuugi,  
  
der Yami und Ryou gerade die Regeln von Kugelbingo erklärte.  
  
Kaiba grinste fies.  
  
"Na ja, JETZT nicht."  
  
Jonouchi wurde das langsam aber sicher zu bunt. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er  
  
funkelte den blauäugigen Millionär an.  
  
"Lass dich man noch weiter aus, du Möchtegern-Duellant," fauchte er. "Immerhin hab ich mich  
  
in Battle-City auch ganz gut OHNE die Hilfe von irgendjemanden geschlagen.  
  
Der blonde Teenager warf seinem Widersacher einen beleidigten Blick zu, den dieser mit  
  
einem genervten Seufzen beantwortete. Seto war absolut nicht nach einer Diskussion, schon  
  
gar nicht über Battle-City. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, das Jonouchi bei solchen  
  
Auseinandersetzungen gerade auf das zweite große Duell-Monsters Turnier zurückgriff.  
  
Bakura bemerkte den Blick des CEO's und ein freches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
  
"Nicht dass dein...," er hustete, "'Welpe' die Diskussion angefangen hätte...," bemerkte er  
  
liebenswürdig und wurden mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen Jonouchi's belohnt, welches  
  
dieser Seto zuwarf. Zum Glück wurde die ganze Auseinandersetzung in diesem Augenblick  
  
von einem sehr aufgeregten Yuugi unterbrochen.  
  
"Seht mal, da ist der Ausgang! Wir sind da!!!" rief er und deutete auf den Hinterausgang des  
  
Bahnhofs, durch dessen Glasstüren bereits bunte Lichter und Musik drang.  
  
TBC...  
  
K-chan: Yay, na das kann ja noch spannend werden! ^^ Ich hab jedenfalls schon meinen  
  
Liebling aus Yu-Gi-Oh! gefunden. *an Seto kuschel*  
  
Usagi: *Yami Yuugi breit angrinst* ^___^  
  
Seto und Yami: *sich schluckend angucken* *trooopf* 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jahrmarktstrubel  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Author: Usagi-chan [usagilikesduochan@hotmail.com] und K-chan [kchan_yaoi@yahoo.de]  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, humor, sappy, relativ OOC ^^;  
  
Pairings: YYxYM, YBxRB, KJxSK  
  
Archive:  
  
- http://www.yaoi.de  
  
- http://www.fanfiction.net  
  
- http://www.geocities.com/kchan_yaoi/  
  
Feedback: Her damit, wir nehmen alles mit Freuden!!! ^____^  
  
Comment: Yuugi, Jonouchi, Ryou, Seto und die Yami's auf dem Jahrmarkt. Ob das so gut  
  
geht, zumal wenn da auch noch Beziehungen entstehen oder aufgedeckt werden?  
  
WARNING: Yaoi=BoyxBoy Love. Wer's nicht mag, brauch's auch nicht lesen, damit wäre  
  
alles gesagt.  
  
This thing with the names:  
  
*hust* Na ja, es gibt da ja diese "wunderbaren" nicht originalen Namen und da eine Menge  
  
Fanfics existieren, die alle irgendwie was anderes verwenden und zudem einige Leute auch  
  
unter Umständen nicht wissen ob jetzt vom Yami Charakter oder vom eigentlichen Chara die  
  
Rede ist, haben wir hier noch mal die Auflistung der Namen, wie man sie vielleicht gehört hat  
  
und wie wir sie hier in der Geschichte verwenden.  
  
Yami Yuugi = Yami (YY)  
  
Yuugi Mutou = Yuugi (YM)  
  
Joey Wheeler = Katsuya Jonouchi (KJ)  
  
Seto Kaiba = Seto (SK)  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura (YB)  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou (RB)  
  
Ach, noch was: Ab und zu benutzen wir für Kaiba den Ausdruck CEO. Das ist die Abkürzung  
  
für "chief executive officer", also die Person mit der höchsten Stellung in einer Firma. Wir sind  
  
das durch englische Fanfics einfach so gewöhnt. ^^;  
  
"..." = Gesprochen  
  
/…/ = Gedacht  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Als die Türen sich öffneten weiteten sich Yami's Augen beim Anblick der vielen Menschen und  
  
der großen und kleinen merkwürdigen Stände, die überall verteilt auf dem Platz standen. Für  
  
einen Augenblick sah er sich stumm um, bevor er sich, wieder gefasst, an seinen kleinen  
  
Schützling wandte.  
  
"Also, wo willst du zuerst hin, Aibou?" fragte er berauscht und betrachtete erneut das  
  
Schauspiel vor ihm.  
  
"Uuuh, was zum Teufel sollen diese Geräusche darstellen?" beschwerte sich indessen Bakura,  
  
der sein Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse verzog und sich die Ohren zuhielt.  
  
"Das nennt man Musik," erklärte ihm Jonouchi mit einem nicht gerade mitleidsvollen Ausdruck.  
  
"Viel verschiedene Musik. Jede dieser Buden und Karussells lässt ihre eigene Musik laufen  
  
und hier im Offenen klingt das natürlich alles durcheinander."  
  
Er lachte in Vorfreude und begann begeistert zu inspizieren welche Karusselle er mit den  
  
Augen erkennen konnte. Seto hingegen rollte nur mit den Augen.  
  
"Ich frage mich, bei wem hier was durcheinander ist," bemerkte er. Zu seinem Unglück hatte  
  
der Blonde das genau gehört.  
  
"Was soll DAS denn jetzt schon wieder heißen," fauchte er den blauäugigen Duellanten an.  
  
Yuugi, der direkt neben seinem besten Freund ging, wurde es nun langsam doch zu gewagt.  
  
Besorgt griff er nach Jonouchi's Arm und blickte hilfesuchend zwischen Ryou und Yami hin  
  
und her. Bakura indessen schien die Szenerie prächtig zu amüsieren. Zu seinem Bedauern war  
  
es ausgerechnet sein Hikari, das sich nun energisch in den Streit einmischte.  
  
"Kaiba! Jou! Könnt ihr euch nicht mal einen Tag nicht streiten? Bitte, wir wollen uns doch  
  
amüsieren."  
  
Jonouchi schien auf diese Aussage hin schon zu einem Widerspruch anzuheben, als er jedoch  
  
durch einen unauffälligen Knuff von Kaiba daran gehindert wurde. Diesen Augenblick der  
  
Stille nutze Yuugi sofort aus um endlich die Frage seines Yami's zu beantworten und damit für  
  
Ablenkung zu sorgen.  
  
"OK, ich bin dafür das wir zuerst...," er wollte gerade nachdenken, was sie als erstes tun  
  
könnten, als ein auffälliges Magenknurren ihm diese Entscheidung abnahm. Der Kleinste aus  
  
dem Kreis lief rot an und guckte verlegen. "Uhm, vielleicht irgendwo was essen gehen?"  
  
Jonouchi kicherte leise und auch Yami konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Was könnt ihr denn so empfehlen?" fragte er schließlich, um Yuugi aus seiner Misere zu  
  
erlösen.  
  
"Tja... eigentlich alles mögliche...," erwiderte der Gefragte und deutete auf verschiedene Buden  
  
zu seiner linken und rechten Seite." Also hier gibt es Fischbrötchen, Stände, die wie die  
  
aussehen, beherbergen meistens süße Sachen, das da ist eine Bratwurstbude, das kennt ihr ja  
  
schon aus der Stadt."  
  
Er lächelte und Ryou nahm den Faden auf um weiteres aufzuzählen.  
  
"Dann gibt es noch Champignons, Maiskolben, Pizza... Na ja, praktisch alles. Guckt euch am  
  
besten selbst um!"  
  
Und er selbst verschwand in Richtung Pizzastand, der ihm sofort nach erstem Umsehen ins  
  
Auge gefallen war. Bakura verzog das Gesicht, während er seinem Hikari unter die Menge  
  
folgte.  
  
"Dieses Wurstzeug aus der Stadt schmeckt ekelhaft," erklärte er seinem Partner, "das ess ich  
  
auf keinen Fall."  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf einen Eisstand als er sich zu seinem Hikari an den Pizzastand gesellte.  
  
"Hey Ryou! Was ist das da für weißes Zeugs, das die da verkaufen?"  
  
Der Gefragte folgte Bakura's ausgestrecktem Finger und blieb an dem fraglichen Stand  
  
hängen.  
  
"Hm? Ach, das ist Eiscreme. Kalt und süß. Willst du nicht lieber was richtiges essen?"  
  
Währenddessen waren Yami und Yuugi mit Kaiba und Jonouchi am Eingang des  
  
Herbstmarktes zurückgeblieben. Yuugi sah sich unschlüssig nach seinem Partner um.  
  
"Yami, weißt du schon, was du gerne möchtest?" wollte er wissen und schielte dabei  
  
sehnsüchtig zu einem Stand hinüber der gebratene Champignons verkaufte. Yami bemerkte  
  
den Blick und musste lächeln. Er brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein um zu erkennen, dass sein  
  
Aibou sich anscheinend schon entschieden hatte, was ihm eigentlich auch die eigene  
  
Entscheidung abnahm.  
  
"Da kann man sich ja gar nicht entscheiden... Ich nehm' einfach, was du nimmst," erklärte er  
  
Yuugi und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das sein Partner dankbar erwiderte. Die beiden  
  
begannen sich ihren Weg durch die Menge zu ihrem Ziel zu bahnen, was Jonouchi und Seto  
  
alleine am Eingang zurückließ.   
  
Doch das sollte nicht für lange sein, denn auch der blonde Duel Monsters-Spieler hatte bereits   
  
die richtige Fressbude für sich entdeckt.  
  
"Super, Kräutersteak, genau das, was ich jetzt essen will," rief er grinsend aus und unbewusst  
  
ergriff er den vollkommen überrumpelten CEO am Arm und zog ihn mit sich durch die Menge.  
  
Seto schien jedoch über die Wahl des Anderen nicht allzu verärgert zu sein, denn sein Gesicht  
  
zeigte mehr Erstaunen als Ärger, als er neben Jonouchi an der Bude stand und drauf wartete,  
  
dass sie drankamen.  
  
"Wow, du zeigst zum zweiten Mal in deinem Leben Geschmack," lobte er mit ein wenig  
  
übertriebener Stimmlage, was Jonouchi wie erwartet aus der Fassung brachte. Er drehte sich  
  
wütend zu Seto um und funkelte diesen an, gerade als die Verkäuferin des Standes ihn nach  
  
seinen Wünschen gefragt hatte.  
  
"Was soll DAS denn schon wieder heißen?" schnappte er, bevor er der Warteschlange wegen  
  
und zur Belustigung Seto's beiläufig hinzufügte, "Willst du auch eins?"  
  
"Wenn ich schon mal hier bin...," erwiderte der CEO grinsend und Jonouchi's erste Frage  
  
vollkommen ignorierend.  
  
Indessen hatte sich Bakura mit dem Gedanken von dem seltsam aussehenden Eis, das auf dem  
  
Herbstmarkt verkauft wurde, mit Freuden angefreundet.  
  
"Hm, kalt und süß hört sich gut an. Was deftiges nehme ich später, erst mal die guten Sachen,  
  
die man so selten zu essen bekommt. Ich will ein... solches weißes Eis haben!" erklärte er zum  
  
Schrecken Ryou's.  
  
Yuugi hatte sich inzwischen mit Yami einen Weg zu einem der Champignon-Stände erkämpft  
  
und sah seinen Partner nun mit großen, fragenden Augen und einem freundlichen Lächeln an.  
  
"Du Yami, ich würde gerne was von den Champignons essen, wäre das OK für dich? Ich  
  
kann dir auch eine Portion kaufen."  
  
"Ist gut. Danke!" erwiderte der dunkle Spirit und strubbelte seinem Aibou durch die Haare,  
  
was Yuugi mit einem leisen, protestierenden Laut quittierte.  
  
Indessen hatte Jonouchi mit einem letzten funkelnden Blick zu Seto die Kräutersteaks bestellt  
  
und die beiden warteten nun auf ihr Essen. Als die Bedienung endlich mit den beiden gefüllten  
  
Papptellern zurückkehrte, wurde der Blondschopf jedoch aus seinem Ärger geholt als Seto  
  
ungefragt sein Portemonnaie hervorzog und wortlos für beide Portionen bezahlte.   
  
Danach nahm er sich einfach eines der beiden Steaks und ging zu ein paar Tischen, die in der  
  
Nähe standen. Der völlig überrumpelte Jounouchi starrte dem blauäugigen Duellanten einen  
  
Augenblick lang hinterher, bevor er mit seinem eigenen Teller folgte, ein gemurmeltes "Danke!"  
  
aussprechend, das mehr an sein Steak als an den jungen Mann vor ihm gerichtet zu sein  
  
schien.  
  
Ryou hatte währenddessen seinen Schock über Bakura's ungewohnte Essenswahl  
  
überwunden und war gewillt dem Wunsch seines dunklen Spirit nachzugeben.  
  
"Okay, warte noch einen Moment, dann hol ich dir eins. In Ordnung?"  
  
"Glaubst du, ich kann nicht mit deinem Geld umgehen?" erwiderte Bakura und funkelte Ryou  
  
beleidigt an während er die Arme trotzig vor der Brust verschränkte. Ryou konnte sich auf  
  
diese Gegenfrage ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Nein, aber ich befürchte du könntest dem Verkäufer Angst machen," beschwichtigte er seinen  
  
Yami und gab ihm einen typischen 'Ich kenn dich ja Bakura'-Blick. Bakura zuckte angesichts  
  
dieser Antwort nur ungerührt mit den Schultern.  
  
"Und wenn schon, was wäre daran schlimm, außer jede Menge Frei-Eis?" erwiderte er mit  
  
Unschuldsmiene bevor sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Yuugi endlich seine Bestellung erhalten und gab eine der beiden vor ihm  
  
liegenden Portionen an seinen Partner weiter.  
  
"Hier, deine Champignons Yami! Vorsicht, da sie aus der Pfanne kommen sind sie ziemlich  
  
heiß." Er sah sich auf dem Auslagentisch nach Besteck und Serviette um. "Magst du auch ein  
  
Toastbrot dazu?"  
  
Yami nickte nur und nahm das angebotene Brot mit einem Lächeln an. In diesem Augenblick  
  
entdeckte sein Hikari Jonouchi und Kaiba, die schon längst mit Essen beschäftigt waren.  
  
"Hey sieh mal, Kaiba und Jou haben einen Tisch gefunden! Lass uns auch da hingehen und auf  
  
Bakura und Ryou warten," schlug Yuugi erfreut vor und nahm Yami bei der freien Hand um  
  
ihn langsam durch die Menge zu ziehen.   
  
Dabei achtete er sorgfältig darauf, dass ihr Essen nicht in der Menschenmasse   
  
verloren ging.  
  
Keine zwei Meter von den beiden entfernt bekam Ryou währenddessen endlich seine Pizza  
  
und er wandte sich mit einem erleichterten Ausdruck seinem fast schon schmollenden Yami zu.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du schon mal zu den anderen gehen, ich bringe dir dein Eis," schlug er  
  
Bakura vor, doch dieser schaltete sofort auf stur.  
  
"Vergiss es, ich behalt dich lieber im Auge!" knurrte er bedrohlich. Der sanftmütige Ryou  
  
konnte sich daraufhin einen Seufzer nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Na, meinetwegen. Aber benimm dich wenigstens halbwegs ordentlich!" gab er nach, was  
  
Bakura mit einem beleidigten Schmollmund zur Kenntnis nahm.  
  
"Pah!"  
  
Ryou musste daraufhin wieder grinsen und ergriff seinen launischen Yami ungefragt bei der  
  
Hand.  
  
"Na komm!"  
  
"He...", setzte der weißblonde Spirit in einem Protestzug über die ihn umklammernde Hand an,  
  
überlegte es sich jedoch anders und übernahm stattdessen einfach die Führung zum Eisstand.  
  
Ryou konnte daraufhin nur kopfschüttelnd lächeln, wenn auch mit einem leichten Erstaunen,  
  
dass Bakura ihre umfassten Hände so einfach duldete.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Seto Yami und Yuugi in der Menschenmenge ausgemacht, die sich langsam  
  
ihren Weg zu ihren Sitzplätzen erkämpften. Als die beiden endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten,   
  
rückte der blauäugige CEO wortlos näher zu Jonouchi um für die beiden Neuankömmlinge  
  
Platz zu machen.  
  
"Dankeschön!" wandte sich Yuugi zunächst mit einem Lächeln an Seto, und ließ sich mit Yami  
  
neben ihm nieder, um sich nun an seinen Partner zu wenden.   
  
"Yami, vielleicht sollten wir uns ein wenig breiter machen, damit wir die Plätze für Ryou und  
  
Bakura freihalten können."  
  
Der Puzzlegeist nickte und rückte wortlos ein wenig von seinem Aibou weg, um mehr Platz auf  
  
der Bank aufzubrauchen. Yuugi fing nun mit großem Appetit an seine Champignons zu  
  
vertilgen, wobei er seinen Yami jedoch erwartungsvoll aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, als  
  
dieser sich ebenfalls seiner Portion zuwandte. Jedoch kam er nicht mehr zum Probieren, denn  
  
in diesem Augenblick erreichten auch Ryou und Bakura den Tisch. Ryou, der bereits zufrieden   
  
an seiner Pizza knabberte, sah fragend in die Runde.  
  
"Oh, ist da noch Platz für uns?"  
  
Bevor jedoch jemand die Gelegenheit zur Antwort hatte, mischte sich Bakura ein. Ungefragt  
  
drückte er Yami einfach gegen Yuugi, was bei dem Stoß wiederum Seto näher gegen Jonouchi  
  
rückte. Der langhaarige Yami ließ sich auf der Bank nieder und einen Handgriff später fand  
  
sich sein Hikari auf dem Schoß seines dunklen Spirit wieder und gab einen sehr verwirrten   
  
Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, während Bakura den anderen nur dunkle Blicke zuwarf, weil sie  
  
ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten.  
  
"Was?" knurrte er drohend. "Ich kann ihn ja wohl schlecht in der Menge stehen lassen, oder?"  
  
"Uh...," verlegen dreinblickend riss Yuugi seinen Blick von Bakura los und wandte sich nervös  
  
lächelnd Yami zu. "Und, wie schmecken die Champignons?"  
  
Währenddessen hatte Jonouchi ein ganz anderes Problem. Einen leisen, fast verängstigten Laut  
  
von sich gebend versuchte er sich verzweifelt auf sein Kräutersteak zu konzentrieren und  
  
NICHT auf die Hand die 'zufällig' und unauffällig auf seinem Oberschenkel gelandet war.  
  
"Was?" Yami blinzelte, noch etwas abgelenkt von der Show, die der ehemalige Grabräuber  
  
ihnen gegeben hatte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bevor die Frage seines Partners sein Gehirn  
  
erreichte.  
  
"Ach, sie schmecken lecker," erwiderte er dann mit einem Lächeln. "Kannst du die auch  
  
zuhause machen?"  
  
Yuugi konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Tut mir leid Yami, so wie die hier werd ich das nicht hinbekommen. Ich hab das Rezept für  
  
die Kräutersauce zum Beispiel gar nicht. Aber ich kann Großvater mal fragen, ob wir  
  
gebratene Champignons essen können, das wird bestimmt gehen. Und wenn du auch eine  
  
andere Soße magst...."  
  
Er schweifte ab und bedachte seinen Yami mit einem Lächeln bevor er seinen   
  
Blick in die Runde gleiten ließ und schließlich an Bakura und seinem Eis hängen blieb.  
  
"Bakura, ist dir das nicht zu kalt?" fragte Yuugi mit einem leisen Schaudern.  
  
Der ehemalige Grabräuber sah irritiert von seinem Eis auf und funkelte den Störenfried an, der  
  
es gewagt hatte ihn beim Essen zu stören.  
  
"Natürlich nicht, warum sollte es?" knurrte er. "Ist doch nett mal etwas essen zu können, was  
  
nicht schon von der Sonne ausgedörrt wurde und zudem schmeckt es auch noch supersüß."  
  
Damit widmete er sich wieder seinem Eis. Jonouchi hingegen hatte nun endlich eine passende  
  
Ablenkung gefunden. Er grinste Yuugi an.  
  
"Na ja Yuugi, es gibt eben Leute die mögen Eis auch bei Kälte. Ich werd mir später bestimmt  
  
auch noch eines holen, wen interessiert schon die Außentemperatur?"  
  
Die Anderen fröstelten schon bei dem Gedanken. Eine Ausnahme bildeten nur Bakura und  
  
auch Seto, der nicht einmal eine Miene bei Jonouchi's Worten verzog. Stattdessen fuhr er fort,  
  
leicht mit dem Daumen über den Oberschenkel seines blonden Mitschülers zu fahren, was  
  
diesen wieder unmerklich zusammenzucken ließ.  
  
Für eine Weile herrschte nun jene Ruhe, die sich nur dann ergibt, wenn jeder mit Essen  
  
beschäftigt ist. Ryou war der erste, der sein Mahl beendete und bedachte Bakura, auf dessen  
  
Schoß er immer noch saß, mit einem lieben, unschuldigen Blick.  
  
"Krieg ich von deinem Eis was ab?"  
  
Bakura sah seinen Hikari mit einem kurzen, nachdenklichen Blick an, bevor sich ein  
  
genüssliches Grinsen über seine Züge schlich.  
  
"Nein!" antwortete er simpel. Ryou jedoch gab nicht so einfach auf.  
  
"He, immerhin hab ich es bezahlt! Bitte!" Er setzte einen Blick ein, der dem liebenswürdigsten  
  
Dackel alle Ehre hätte machen können. Bakura verdrehte bei diesem Anblick die Augen und  
  
seufzte leise.  
  
/Und ich hatte mir ja unbedingt schwören müssen ein bisschen netter zu ihm zu sein.../ dachte  
  
er und hielt seinem Partner wortlos das Eis unter die Nase. Ryou strahlte freudig und packte  
  
die Hand, die das Eis festhielt um es besser, und offensichtlich mit großem Genuss, ablecken  
  
zu können.  
  
In diesem Augenblick zuckte Jonouchi deutlich zusammen, als er Seto's Hand erneut auf  
  
seinem Schenkel spürte.  
  
"Kaiba lass das!" wandte er sich so unauffällig wie möglich in leisem Flüsterton an den reichen  
  
CEO. Leider war es nicht unauffällig genug, denn Bakura riss für einen Augenblick irritiert  
  
seinen gebannten Blick von dem eisleckenden Ryou, um Jonouchi anzustarren. Doch Irritation  
  
wurde von einem unheilverkündenden Grinsen ersetzt.  
  
"'Kaiba lass was'?" wandte er sich mit Unschuldsmiene an den blonden Duellanten. Das  
  
erweckte nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen. Yuugi sah verwirrt von seinen  
  
Champignons auf und starrte zunächst Kaiba, dann Bakura an. Yami's leicht tadelnder Blick  
  
fiel sofort auf Seto.  
  
"Ärgerst du ihn schon wieder?" fragte er mit ernstem Ton.  
  
"Uuuuh...," setzte Jonouchi zum Gegenargument an, doch ihm fehlten die passenden Worte,  
  
weswegen er seinen Mund gleich wieder schloss und versuchte die aufsteigende Röte in  
  
seinem Gesicht vor den Anderen zu verbergen.  
  
"Ihr sollt doch nicht streiten!" mischte sich nun auch Ryou ein. Etwas von dem Eis klebte noch  
  
deutlich um seine Mundwinkel. Seto schien von all dem recht unbeeindruckt.  
  
"Ich tu doch gar nichts," erwiderte er nur mit einem Schulterzucken und bedachte Jonouchi,  
  
dem die Blicke seiner Freunde nun reichlich unangenehm geworden waren, mit einem  
  
ausdrucklosen Seitenblick. Der reichlich amüsierte Bakura indessen nutze die Gunst der  
  
Stunde um unbeobachtet mit den Fingern das Eis um Ryou's Mund zu wischen. Mit  
  
anzüglicher Miene leckte der dunkle Spirit das Eis vom Finger, ohne seinen Blick von Ryou zu  
  
nehmen.  
  
"Hmmmmmm... Dieses Eis gefällt mir definitiv," ein Grinsen entfuhr ihm, als er den geschockten  
  
Gesichtsausdruck seines Hikaris beobachtete. Und es wurde nur noch breiter, als Ryou auch  
  
noch die Güte hatte, leicht rötlich anzulaufen.   
  
Immer noch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht wandte sich der Grabräuber schließlich an den Rest.  
  
"OK sind jetzt alle fertig mit Starren, Essen oder Anfassen?" fragte er in so einem neutralen  
  
Tonfall, als hätten er und Ryou sich kurz zuvor lediglich über das Wetter unterhalten. "Fein,  
  
dann können wir ja weitergehen, oder? Ich will wissen, was dieses große, merkwürdige Teil  
  
mit den Stangen in der Luft ist." Er zeigte auf die Achterbahn.  
  
"Uhm, klar, von mir aus können wir weitergehen," erwiderte Yuugi prompt, die Szene mit  
  
Kaiba schon fast wieder vergessend, als er sich mit vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen nach der  
  
nächstbesten Attraktion umsah, die er ausprobieren konnte. Jonouchi, der mehr als dankbar  
  
über den Themawechsel war, schloss sich seinem besten Freund mit Feuereifer an.  
  
"Jupp, lasst uns weitergehen!" Und schon war er von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und halb in  
  
der Menge verschwunden.  
  
"Meinetwegen...," schloss sich auch Seto schulterzuckend dem Vorschlag an. Ryou erhob sich  
  
ebenfalls und griff nach seinem leeren Pappteller von der Pizza, um diesen im nächsten  
  
Mülleimer zu entsorgen. Yami betrachtete währenddessen nachdenklich die an ihnen  
  
vorbeiziehenden Menschenmassen.  
  
"Und wohin nun zuerst?" wandte er sich schließlich neugierig an seinen Partner.  
  
"Uhmm," setzte Yuugi nachdenklich an, dann jedoch sah er Ryou mit seinem Teller und aufgeregt  
  
sprang er von seinem Platz auf.  
  
"Warte Ryou, unsere Teller müssen auch weggeworfen werden!"  
  
Und so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen rannte er hinter seinem langhaarigen  
  
Klassenkameraden her, um mit ihm gemeinsam in der Menge unterzutauchen. Yami blieb mit  
  
seinen anderen Freunden fast vergessen zurück, die Antwort auf die Frage immer noch in der  
  
Luft hängend.  
  
TBC...  
  
Usagi: Tja, das war der zweite Streich und der dritte folgt dann bald. ^^ Dort wird es übrigens  
  
seeeeehr amüsant für den lieben Bakura. *eg*  
  
Bakura: Darf ich sie umbringen? *deathglare an Usagi schickt*  
  
Ryou: Nein!  
  
Bakura: Darf ich sie jetzt umbringen?  
  
Ryou: Neeein!  
  
Bakura: Darf ich sie JETZT umbringen? *Ryou unschuldig anguckt*  
  
Ryou: *seufz* NEIN!  
  
Usagi: Uhm... *tropf* *sich inzwischen längst verkrümelt hat*  
  
K-chan: ^^; Öh... *zu den Lesern* Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen. *smile* Danke für eure  
  
lieben Kommis. Wenn ihr so weitermacht wird es bald schon "interessant" für einige unserer  
  
Bishies.  
  
Alle: Für wen?!?  
  
K-chan: Ihr werdet schon sehen. ^__^  
  
Yuugi, Ryou und Jou: Och! Bitte erzähl es uns! *gucken mit riesigen glänzenden  
  
puppydog-eyes*  
  
K-chan: Oh nein, diesmal nicht! _ *läuft sich die Augen zuhaltend hinter Usagi her* *zu den  
  
Lesern* Also, bis zum nächsten Teil! *läuft gegen eine Wand*   
  
Alle: *tropf*  
  
K-chan: Ittai... @__@ 


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Jahrmarktstrubel  
  
Teil: 3/?  
  
Autor: Usagi-chan [usagilikesduochan@hotmail.com] und  
  
K-chan [kchan_yaoi@yahoo.de]  
  
Disclaimer: Ups, das haben wir bei den ersten beiden  
  
Kapiteln glatt vergessen! Aber ihr wisst sicherlich  
  
schon, dass weder Yu-Gi-Oh! noch irgendwelche Charas  
  
daraus uns gehören... leider. *schnief* Geld haben wir  
  
eh keins und machen hiermit auch keins. ...  
  
K-chan: *flöt* Setolein? ^_^  
  
Seto: O_ô Das wünscht du dir wohl! *glare* Träum mal schön weiter. *eg*  
  
Usagi: *grummel* Du bist fies, schon mal von "Teilen macht Freude"   
  
gehört? *beleidigt guckt*  
  
Warnung: Yaoi, humor, sappy, relativ OOC ^^;  
  
Pairings: YYxYM, YBxRB, KJxSK  
  
Archive:  
  
- http://www.yaoi.de  
  
- http://www.fanfiction.net  
  
- http://www.geocities.com/kchan_yaoi/  
  
Feedback: Her damit, wir nehmen alles mit Freuden!!!  
  
^____^  
  
Comment: Yuugi, Jonouchi, Ryou, Seto und die Yami's  
  
auf dem Jahrmarkt. Ob das so gut geht, zumal wenn da  
  
auch noch Beziehungen entstehen oder aufgedeckt  
  
werden?  
  
WARNING: Yaoi=BoyxBoy Love. Wer's nicht mag, braucht's  
  
auch nicht lesen, damit wäre alles gesagt.  
  
This thing with the names:  
  
*hust* Na ja, es gibt da ja diese "wunderbaren" nicht  
  
originalen Namen und da eine Menge Fanfics existieren,  
  
die alle irgendwie was anderes verwenden und zudem  
  
einige Leute auch unter Umständen nicht wissen ob  
  
jetzt vom Yami Charakter oder vom eigentlichen Chara  
  
die Rede ist, haben wir hier noch mal die Auflistung  
  
der Namen, wie man sie vielleicht gehört hat und wie  
  
wir sie hier in der Geschichte verwenden.  
  
Yami Yuugi = Yami (YY)  
  
Yuugi Mutou = Yuugi (YM)  
  
Joey Wheeler = Katsuya Jonouchi (KJ)  
  
Seto Kaiba = Seto (SK)  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura (YB)  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou (RB)  
  
"..." = Gesprochen  
  
/.../ = Gedacht  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Während nebenbei sämtliche Müllreste beseitigt wurden,  
  
überlegte die Truppe schon mal, auf welches  
  
Fahrgeschäft sie sich als erstes stürzen sollte.  
  
Jonouchi jedoch hatte bereits eine wichtige Entdeckung  
  
gemacht und nahm es damit an sich, den ersten  
  
Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.  
  
"Hey, als nächstes liegt die Achterbahn, da will ich  
  
auf jeden Fall rein!" Er grinste zu Yuugi rüber, der  
  
gerade mit Ryou von den Mülleimern wiederkam und  
  
deutete unheilverkündend zu der Achterbahn hinüber.  
  
"Hey Yuugi, du bist mir 'ne Fahrt schuldig!"  
  
Der Angesprochene wurde bei diesen Worten leichenblass  
  
um die Nase.  
  
"Neeeeeeein!" Er rannte zu Yami, um sich hinter dessen  
  
Rücken zu verstecken. "Ich geh auf keinen Fall in die  
  
Achterbahn, die ist hoch, schrecklich schnell und hat  
  
viel zu viele Loopings! Nimm Yami mit, der mag so was  
  
bestimmt."  
  
Yami legte Yuugi eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah  
  
Jonouchi bedeutend an.  
  
"Er hat doch schon gesagt, dass er da nicht rein  
  
will!"  
  
Der ehemalige Pharao schaute nun Yuugi an.  
  
"Wollen wir nicht zusammen mit was fahren?", schlug er  
  
vor.  
  
"Solange es nicht die Achterbahn ist...," murmelte der  
  
Gefragte und schüttelte sich. "Und solange es nicht zu  
  
hoch ist und über Kopf geht."  
  
"Es gibt doch noch genug andere Karussells!" stand  
  
Ryou seinem etwas kürzer geratenen Freund bei. Da  
  
jedoch mischte sich Bakura etwas gelangweilt in die  
  
Diskussion ein.  
  
"Okay, wenn ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich ja auch  
  
was fahren. Wenn dieser Schlappschwanz diese...  
  
Achterbahn nicht mag, dann muss die ja einiges drauf  
  
haben."  
  
Er sah Ryou direkt an.  
  
"Wir fahren auch mit dem Teil!" bestimmte er  
  
kurzerhand und ungebeten mit einem Grinsen das  
  
Schicksal seines Hikaris. Ryou's Begeisterung hielt  
  
sich nach dem erst mal verdauten Schock jedoch in  
  
Grenzen.  
  
"Was?! Ähm, nee, lass mal..."  
  
"Mann, was für Weicheier...," ließ sich nun auch Kaiba  
  
zu einem gelangweilten Kommentar herab. Er hatte der  
  
Diskussion bisher von der Seite aus zugesehen,  
  
zusammen mit einem recht erheiterten Blondschopf, der  
  
ihn nun angrinste.  
  
"Schön, dass du dich bereit erklärst mitzugehen."  
  
Damit fasste er Seto einfach an der Hand und zog ihn  
  
ungefragt Richtung Kasse. "Wer mit will soll jetzt  
  
kommen!" rief er dem Rest noch grinsend über die  
  
Schulter zu. Bakura bedachte währenddessen sein Hikari  
  
mit einem Todesblick.  
  
"Ich hab gesagt, ich will in die Achterbahn, also  
  
kommst du mit!" grummelte er mit einer Stimme, die  
  
keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Bevor Ryou sich daraufhin  
  
noch hätte verteidigen können, mischte sich nun jedoch  
  
glücklicherweise Yuugi, wenn auch unsicher, zu seiner  
  
Rettung ein.  
  
"Uhm... also... ich glaube, Ryou würde sich hier bei  
  
mir besser fühlen, Bakura. Du... könntest doch  
  
eventuell mit Yami gehen, ich denke, dem macht  
  
Achterbahn weniger aus." Er warf Yami einen  
  
entschuldigenden Seitenblick zu. Ryou indessen nickte  
  
eifrig in Zustimmung über den gegebenen Vorschlag.  
  
"Hm, okay, ich geh mit," fügte sich auch Yami mit  
  
einem Seufzer dem Vorschlag seines Partners und  
  
erwiderte dessen besorgten, um Verzeihung heischenden  
  
Blick mit seinem eigenen beruhigenden.  
  
Seto, den Jonouchi inzwischen bereits zu den Kassen  
  
gezerrt hatte, sah sich nun doch mit etwas Besorgnis  
  
nach den Anderen um, bevor er sich an Jonouchi wandte.  
  
"Findest du das nicht 'etwas' auffällig?" flüsterte er  
  
skeptisch. Jonouchi guckte nur verwirrt.  
  
"Nö, wieso denn?" Er fing an zu grinsen. "Mal ehrlich,  
  
seit wann nutze ich nicht jede Gelegenheit um zu  
  
beweisen, dass ich mehr drauf habe als du?"  
  
Und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Bakura hatte  
  
indessen seinen Blick auf Yami gerichtet und funkelte  
  
diesen, aufgrund seiner Zustimmung, nicht gerade  
  
glücklich an.  
  
"Also, das ist doch...," plötzlich wurde sein Blick  
  
jedoch nachdenklich, während er die Achterbahnwagen  
  
beobachtete und das Gekreische der Insassen hörte. "Na  
  
ja, warum eigentlich nicht... vielleicht erlebe ich ja  
  
so noch den Tag, an dem unser wohldurchlauchtigster  
  
Pharao sich ins Hemd macht."  
  
Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und auf einmal war ihm der  
  
Vorschlag des kleinen Yuugi gar nicht mehr so unlieb.  
  
"Na los, dann lass uns mal gehen!"  
  
Yami warf dem Grabräuber wegen seiner neuesten  
  
Beleidigung einen Todesblick zu. Sein Ehrgeiz und sein  
  
Durst nach einem 'Spiel' waren geweckt.  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen," rief er dem Spirit einfach  
  
hinterher und folgte ihm zur Kasse.  
  
Seto war in der Zwischenzeit gerade dabei Jonouchi auf  
  
seinen letzten Kommentar einen Dämpfer zu versetzen.  
  
"Stimmt, du VERSUCHST es immer wieder," betonte er.  
  
Jonouchi jedoch nahm die Anspielung des Braunhaarigen  
  
dieses mal nicht zur Kenntnis und grinste nur zurück.  
  
Dann sah er Yami und Bakura auf sie zukommen.  
  
"Ah, nur ihr beiden noch? Okay, dann lasst uns mal  
  
bezahlen."  
  
Yuugi lehnte sich zur selben Zeit an die Wand des  
  
nächstbesten Standes. Seine Beine drohten fast schon  
  
unter ihm nachzugeben.  
  
"Puh, ich hatte wirklich schon weiche Knie wegen  
  
Jonouchi," gestand er seinem weißblonden Freund, der  
  
ihm ein verständnisvolles Lächeln entgegenbrachte.  
  
Yami hatte inzwischen die Masse an Menschen  
  
festgestellt, die anscheinend alle mit dieser  
  
Achterbahn fahren wollten.  
  
"Da stehen aber viele Leute an," bemerkte er mit nicht  
  
viel Begeisterung in der Stimme. Bakura neben ihm  
  
zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
  
"Gleich nicht mehr," meinte er und ein  
  
unheilverkündendes Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht.  
  
Jonouchi jedoch, dem das nicht entgangen war, stoppte  
  
den Tatendrang des ehemaligen Grabräubers.  
  
"Öööh, Bakura, nicht doch! Was immer du vorhast, lass  
  
es, wir könnten sonst 'ne Menge Probleme kriegen, auf  
  
die selbst DU heute Abend bestimmt keine Lust hast..."  
  
"Fein, dann steh doch und warte....", erwiderte dieser  
  
grummelnd, "aber wehe du beschwerst dich, wenn dir zu  
  
kalt wird."  
  
***  
  
Während die vier Jungen nun langes Warten für eine  
  
kurze Achterbahnfahrt in Kauf nahmen, hatten sich  
  
Yuugi und Ryou an einem der vielen Bierstände  
  
niedergelassen und sich Tee bestellt. Yuugi nahm  
  
gerade seinen ersten Schluck und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Buäh, Früchtetee ist DAS aber nicht," bemerkte er und  
  
seufzte. "Na ja, kann man nichts machen. Hauptsache es  
  
ist warm."  
  
In diesem Augenblick wurde der etwas klein geratene  
  
Teenager von Yami überfallen, indem dieser ihn von  
  
hinten umarmte.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Hey ihr seid zurück!" freute sich Yuugi und strahlte  
  
Yami an. "Und wie war es? Willst du einen Schluck von  
  
'was-auch-immer-dieser-sogenannte-Früchtetee-wirklich-für-Tee-ist'?  
  
Oder soll ich dir auch einen bestellen?"  
  
"Das war richtig toll!" antwortete der ehemalige  
  
Pharao mit dem gleichen Strahlen und sah dann auf die  
  
Tasse in den Händen seines Hikari's. "Nein, danke,  
  
erst mal nicht."  
  
Ryou hatte inzwischen seinen eigenen Yami erspäht und  
  
war nun ebenfalls neugierig.  
  
"Und Bakura, wie fandest du die Achterbahn?"  
  
"Genau, wie war es?" warf Yuugi ebenfalls arglos  
  
strahlend ein. Den beiden war entgangen, wie blass der  
  
ehemalige Grabräuber um die Nasenspitze wirkte. Seto  
  
jedoch war es nicht entfallen und das schrie förmlich  
  
danach, die Anderen darauf aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
"Ist dir nicht gut?" fragte er mit gespielter  
  
Besorgnis, die jedoch von seinem etwas fies  
  
aussehenden Grinsen überschattet wurde. Bakura warf  
  
ihm einen Blick zu, der den CEO in Asche verwandelt  
  
hätte, wäre es möglich gewesen.  
  
"KLAPPE, es war SPITZE!" fauchte er aufgebracht. In  
  
seinen Gedanken sah die Antwort jedoch etwas anders  
  
aus.  
  
/Wenn diese scheißverdammten Loopings nicht gewesen  
  
wären./ Er stöhnte innerlich auf und krallte sich mit  
  
einem bösen Blick einfach Ryou's restlichen Tee, um  
  
ihn mit einem Schluck hinunter zu kippen, die brühende  
  
Hitze einfach ignorierend. Yuugi's Augen weiteten sich  
  
mit Entsetzen, während er den Geist des Sennen Rings  
  
beobachtete.  
  
"Uuuuh, autsch...," flüsterte er und verzog das  
  
Gesicht. Jonouchi hingegen hatte Mühe sich das Lachen  
  
zu verbeißen, während Yami lediglich eine Augenbraue  
  
hob. Schlechtgelaunt setzte Bakura die Tasse  
  
schließlich wieder ab und wandte sich an den Rest.  
  
"Okay, können wir jetzt einfach WEITERGEHEN?"  
  
Ryou starrte zunächst verdattert seine leere Tasse an,  
  
bevor er ein leises "Öhm, okay...." zustande brachte.  
  
"Moment, ich muss noch austrinken!" protestierte  
  
hingegen Yuugi, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen  
  
hatte und sah sich dann fragend zu Yami um. "Willst du  
  
jetzt auch?"  
  
Der Gefragte umfasste vorsichtig die Hände seines  
  
Partners und führte so die Tasse, die dieser immer  
  
noch hielt, zu sich an den Mund, um einen vorsichtigen  
  
Schluck zu nehmen. Yuugi beobachtete den Pharao dabei  
  
und konnte sich einer leichten Röte um die Wangen  
  
nicht verwehren. Yami ließ jedoch schnell wieder von  
  
der Tasse und den Händen ab und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Das ist zu bitter."  
  
"Na ja, ist halt ein merkwürdiger Tee und der Zucker  
  
hat auch nicht geholfen...," erklärte Yuugi mit einem  
  
Seufzen.  
  
Bakura hatte die beiden während der ganzen Tee-Aktion  
  
aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, wandte sich nun  
  
jedoch mit verzogener Miene ab.  
  
"Buhäää...," grummelte er nur leise, gewann dadurch  
  
jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit von Ryou, der ihn am Arm  
  
fasste.  
  
"Was ist?" wollte er besorgt von seinem Yami wissen.  
  
Dieser funkelte ihn an.  
  
"Die beiden da...," erwiderte er und deutete mit dem  
  
Daumen zu Yugi und Yami. "Lass uns bloß weitergehen!"  
  
Er wollte sich umdrehen und erwischte so aus den  
  
Augenwinkeln gerade noch wie Jonouchi und Kaiba sich  
  
kurz anlächelten. Er hob eine Augenbraue und fing dann  
  
plötzlich an zu grinsen.  
  
/Hey, vielleicht krieg ich ja heute doch noch meinen  
  
Spaß/ dachte er und seine Stimmung begann sich  
  
unvermittelt zu bessern. Ryou bedachte ihn mit einem  
  
verwirrten Blinzeln, konnte jedoch keine Fragen mehr  
  
stellen, denn in diesem Moment beschloss Seto sich  
  
einfach in Bewegung zu setzen. Jonouchi folgte dem CEO  
  
zögernd und drehte sich dabei nach seinem besten  
  
Freund um.  
  
"Hey Yuugi, kommst du?"  
  
"Bin schon da!" erwiderte dieser und ergriff unbewusst  
  
Yami bei der Hand, um diesen mit sich zu ziehen. Der  
  
Sennen Puzzle Geist war davon zunächst überrascht,  
  
lächelte dann jedoch und ließ sich kommentarlos  
  
mitziehen.  
  
"Los wir gehen auch, bevor wir die anderen verlieren,"  
  
wandte sich indessen ein sehr viel besser gelaunter  
  
Bakura an seinen Partner und grinste selbstgefällig.  
  
/Warum krieg ich grad ein ganz mieses Gefühl?/ dachte  
  
Ryou nur, folgte seinem Yami jedoch stillschweigend.  
  
Und sein Misstrauen war auch schon bald vergessen, als  
  
Yuugi's aufgeregte Stimme plötzlich über die Köpfe der  
  
Menge zu hören war.  
  
"Seht nur, da ist die Geisterbahn! Da will ich auf  
  
jeden Fall rein!"  
  
Er hüpfte aufgeregt direkt neben Yami auf und ab.  
  
"Gut, ich hab ja schon gesagt, da komm ich mit,"  
  
erklärte dieser und konnte sich ein Lächeln über das  
  
kindliche Verhalten seines Hikari's nicht verkneifen.  
  
Kaiba hingegen war weniger begeistert.  
  
"Tze, was für'n Kinderkram..."  
  
"Uuuh, ne nicht wirklich mein Fall.... sorry Leute,"  
  
gab auch Jonouchi seinen Rückzug bekannt.  
  
"Da hätt' ich auch Lust zu...," entgegnete wiederum  
  
Ryou mit einem Seufzer und schielte zu Bakura rüber.  
  
Der funkelte seinen Partner zunächst einmal nur an.  
  
"Dann geh doch!" meinte er barsch.  
  
"Aber guck mal, da sitzt man zu zweit drin!" erwiderte  
  
Ryou ein wenig geknickt. "Alleine ist das doch blöd..."  
  
Der ehemalige Grabräuber sah zunächst dickköpfig drein  
  
und war schon drauf und dran etwas zu erwidern, als er  
  
jedoch auf Ryou's Blicke aufmerksam wurde. Der  
  
Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Hikari's stimmte ihn  
  
nachdenklich.  
  
"Hm...," er seufzte geschlagen, "also schön, ich geh  
  
mit dir in die dumme Geisterbahn..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass diese  
  
sogenannte Geisterbahn auf Schienen fuhr und seine  
  
Augen verengten sich zu misstrauischen Schlitzen.  
  
"Da gibt es doch keine Loopings drin, oder?" fragte er  
  
missmutig.  
  
Yuugi, der die Frage gehört hatte, schrie entsetzt auf.  
  
"Bloß nicht!!!"  
  
"Nein, nein!" beruhigte Ryou die beiden und zog Bakura  
  
einfach mit sich mit. Der Ringgeist stoppte sein  
  
Hikari jedoch, indem er ihn unwirsch in den Ärmel kniff.  
  
"Hey, stell du dich schon mal mit den anderen beiden  
  
in der Schlange an und warte brav, ja?" wies er ihn  
  
dann an. "Ich komm sofort."  
  
Und schon hatte der weißblonde, einstige Grabräuber  
  
sich umgedreht und marschierte grinsend zum nächsten  
  
Bierstand.  
  
TBC...  
  
Usagi: Hehe, und hier wäre der nächste Part draußen!  
  
^^  
  
Yuugi: Wir bitten um ganz viiiiiiiiiel FB. ^^  
  
Bakura: *Schild hochhält* 'Mordinstrumente, -drohungen  
  
und ähnliches bitte an mich, da ich hier Vorrechte an  
  
Ermordung der Autorinnen habe'  
  
Usagi: *Schild anstarr* *tropf* *sich schon mal hinter  
  
Black Magicians Rücken in Sicherheit bringt*  
  
K-chan: *blink* Also Kinder, das soll doch eine  
  
fröhlicher Veranstaltung hier sein!  
  
Ryou: *zustimmend nick* *Bakura das Schild abnehm*  
  
Yami: *Augenbraue heb* "Kinder"? Ich bin schon in den  
  
3000dern.  
  
K-chan: *flüster* Alter Knacker... *laut* War nur 'n  
  
Witz. Ihr dürft euch natürlich mit... "erwachsenen  
  
Dingen" beschäftigen... *zweideutig grins*  
  
Ryou & Yuugi: *blush*  
  
Yami, Bakura, Seto & Jou: Yeah!!!  
  
Usagi: *leise zu K-chan* War das nicht die andere Fic?  
  
K-chan: Ups... ^^; Aber es wird garantiert noch  
  
spannend! Verpasst nicht den nächsten Teil! ^.~  
  
Usagi: *nochmal reingeschlichen kommt* Uhm... jaaa, ich   
  
hätte da noch mal eine Bitte an alle schreibfreudigen   
  
Fanficschreiberinnen unter euch... *sich etwas beschämt   
  
den Kopf kratzt* Also... ich hab vor ein paar Tagen auf eine   
  
Fanfiction in die Finger bekommen, die ein etwas   
  
ungewöhnlicheren Dreier hatte. Und da ich hier mit   
  
Fanfics im Moment so zugedeckt bin, wollte ich   
  
jetzt gerne ein Challange Aufruf machen. Ich würde   
  
mich freuen, wenn einige sich vielleicht dran versuchen würden.  
  
Yami: *augen roll* Red nicht soviel um den heißen   
  
Brei... sach ihnen lieber worum es geht...  
  
Usagi: :P Na ja... hätte jemand Lust sich an ein   
  
AtemuxYamixYuugi Pairing zu wagen?  
  
Yami und Yuugi: O_o O_o ...  
  
Usagi: Jetzt guckt nicht so entgeistert, die Story,   
  
die ich gelesen habe, war echt interessant. ^^   
  
Jedenfalls, die Storyline wäre völlig egal, ob Atemu   
  
nun in die heutige Zeit kommt oder Yami und Yuugi   
  
irgendwie im alten Ägypten landen... is alles völlig   
  
egal, hauptsache es kommt am Ende   
  
AtemuxYamixYuugi bei raus und... lemon wäre   
  
natürlich eine feeeeeeeeine Sache. *mit großen   
  
ChibiYuugiAugen in die Runde schaut* Wer Lust   
  
hat sich dran zu versuchen melde sich doch bitte   
  
einfach über meine E-mail Addy   
  
miakalikestamahome@hotmail.com  
  
Yuugi: *leichenblass wimmert* Sie ist völlig   
  
durchgedreht, Yami... sie ist völlig druchgedreht...  
  
Yami: Yuugi fest in die Arme nimmt und bekräftigend nickt* 


End file.
